klondikefandomcom-20200213-history
Natural resource
Natural resources are materials that can be gathered from the land. Grass and flowers Grass and flowers yield Fresh Grass. Grass-Grass 1.png|Grass 1 pcs Grass-Grass 2.png|Grass 2 pcs Grass-Grass 3.png|Grass 5 pcs Grass-Grass 4.png|Grass 9 pcs Grass-Grass 5.png|Grass 11 pcs Grass-Dry grass 1.png|Dry grass 2 pcs Grass-Jasmine 1.png|Jasmine 5 pcs Grass-Jasmine 1.png|Jasmine 8 pcs Grass-Lutetiums 1.png|Lutetiums 5 pcs Grass-Lutetiums 2.png|Lutetiums 8 pcs Grass-Blue tulips 1.png|Blue tulips 11 pcs Grass-Blue tulips 2.png|Blue tulips 8 pcs Grass-New forget-me-nots 1.png|New forget-me-nots ?? pcs Grass-New forget-me-nots 2.png|New forget-me-nots 11 pcs Grass-Sunflowers 1.png|Sunflowers 9 pcs Grass-Sunflowers 2.png|Sunflowers 12 pcs Grass-Autumn brushwood 1.png|Autumn brushwood ?? pcs Grass-Autumn brushwood 2.png|Autumn brushwood ?? pcs Grass-Yellow fern.png|Yellow fern 7 pcs Grass-Yellow acacia.png|Yellow acacia 9 pcs Grass-Small fern 1.png|Small fern ?? pcs Grass-Small fern 2.png|Large fern 21 pcs Grass-Lily of the valley 1.png|?Lily of the valley ?? Grass-Lily of the valley 2.png|?Lily of the valley ?? Shrubs Bushes and shrubs yield Dry Twigs. Shrub-Small bush.png|Small bush 9 pcs Shrub-Large bush 1.png|Large bush ?? Shrub-Large bush 2.png|Large bush ?? Shrub-Rare shrub.png|Rare shrub 17 pcs Shrub-Shrub.png|Shrub 23 pcs Shrub-.png|Autumn bush 6,8 pcs Shrub-Autumn bush.png|Autumn bush 11 pcs Shrub-Large autumn bush.png|Large autumn bush 18 pcs Shrub-Snow-covered bush 1.png|Snow-covered bush 18 pcs, size 2x2 Shrub-Faded bush 1.png|Faded bush (redyellow, Ukhty) 5 pcs Shrub-Faded bush 2.png|Faded bush (redyellow, Ukhty) 9 pcs Shrub-Faded bush 3.png|Faded bush (redyellow, Ukhty) 11 pcs Shrub-Faded bush 4.png|Faded bush (redyellow, Ukhty) 19 pcs Shrub-Acacia.png|Acacia ?? Shrub-.png|Snow-covered bush (like small fern) 8 pcs Shrub-.png|Snow-covered bush (round leaves, smaller) 10 pcs Shrub-.png|Snow-covered bush (round leaves, larger) 15 pcs Shrub-.png|Snow-covered bush (like large acacia) 15 pcs Trees Trees yield Fir-Tree Logs, Ordinary Logs, and Sequoia Logs *see Trees Tree-Autumn sapling.png|Autumn Sapling 18 pcs Tree-Autumn tree.png|Autumn Tree 25 pcs Tree-Yellow tree.png|Yellow Tree 9 pcs Tree-Summer sapling.png|Summer Sapling 9 pcs Tree-Summer tree.png|Summer Tree 25 pcs Tree-.png|Snow-covered tree(?) 25 pcs Tree-.png|Snow-covered tree(?) 40 pcs Tree-Small fir-tree.png|Small Fir Tree 18 pcs Tree-Small spruce.png|Small Spruce 15 pcs Tree-Fir-tree.png|Fir Tree 22 pcs Tree-Spruce.png|Spruce Tree 23 pcs Tree-Double fir-tree.png|Double Fir Tree 70 pcs Tree-Dry fir-tree.png|Dry Fir Tree 45 pcs Tree-Rare fir-tree.png|Rare Fir Tree 28 pcs Tree-Tiny spruce.png|(Snow-covered) Tiny spruce 15 pcs Tree-Snow-covered fir-tree.png|Snow-covered fir-tree 22 pcs Tree-Snowy dry fir-tree.png|Snowy dry fir-tree 45 pcs Tree-Snowy large fir-tree.png|Snowy large fir-tree 65 pcs Tree-Snowy double fir-tree.png|Snowy double fir-tree 70 pcs Tree-Small sequoia.png|Small Sequoia 55 pcs Tree-Large sequoia.png|Large Sequoia 90 pcs Tree-Huge sequoia.png|Huge Sequoia ?? pcs Tree-.png|Sequoia (Aery) 50 pcs Tree-.png|Large sequoia (Aery) 50 pcs Tree-Birch.png|Birch 10 pcs Tree-.png|White tree (Aery) 25 pcs Tree-.png|White tree (Aery) 45 pcs Tree-.png|Tree (Aery) 30 pcs Tree-Wild apple tree.png|Wild apple tree 25 pcs Tree-Wild pear tree.png|Wild pear tree 45 pcs Resource-Fluffy tree.png|Fluffy tree 35 pcs Resource-Fluffy tree 2.png|Fluffy tree 35 pcs Resource-Fluffy bush.png|Fluffy bush 20 pcs Stone Stone yields Stones. Rock-Handful of pebbles.png|Handful of pebbles 5 pcs Rock-Gray stone.png|Gray stone 6 pcs Rock-Handful of gray stones.png|Handful of gray stones 6 pcs Rock-Handful of large pebbles.png|Handful of large pebbles 6 pcs Rock-A few stones.png|A few stones 7 pcs Rock-Pile of gray stones.png|Pile of gray stones 9 pcs Rock-Flat stone.png|Flat stone 11 pcs Rock-Sharp gray stone.png|Sharp gray stone 18 pcs Rock-Ancient stone.png|Ancient stone 20 pcs Rock-Smooth stone.png|Smooth stone 23 pcs Rock-Red stones.png|Red stones 25 pcs Rock-Rock spire small.png|Rock (small spire in Wind's Song) 5 pcs Rock-Rock spire tall.png|Rock (tall spire in Wind's Song) 25 pcs Rock-Extended stone.png|Extended stone 35 pcs Rock-Red boulder.png|Red boulder 35 pcs Rock-Sharp stones.png|Sharp stones 50 pcs, size 3x3 Rock-Massive boulders.png|Massive boulders 75 pcs, size 4x4 Rock-Pile of boulders.png|Pile of boulders 95 pcs, size 4x4 Rock-Pile of stones.png|Pile of stones 120 pcs, size 4x4 Rock-Snow-covered stone.png|Snow-covered stone 45 pcs, size 4x3 Rock-Snow-covered stones.png|Snow-covered stones 65 pcs, size 7x5 Other minerals and metals Quartz yields Quartz Sand. Resource-Quartz sand 1.png|Quartz sand 15 pcs Resource-Quartz sand plural.png|Quartz sand (short) 35 pcs Resource-Quartz sand 3.png|Quartz sand (tall) 35 pcs Resource-Quartz sand 4.png|Quartz sand 60 pcs Clay yields Clay. Clay-Flat blue clay.png|Flat blue clay 22 pcs, size 3x4 Clay-Blue clay.png|Blue clay 30 pcs, size 3x3 Clay-Hillock of blue clay.png|Hillock of blue clay 35 pcs, size 3x3 Resource-Indigo blue clay 15.png|Indigo blue clay 15 pcs Resource-Indigo blue clay 25.png|Indigo blue clay 25 pcs Resource-Indigo blue clay 35.png|Indigo blue clay 35 pcs Iron yields Iron. Iron-Sharp iron ore.png|Sharp iron ore 19 pcs Iron-Iron ore.png|Iron ore 26 pcs Iron-Iron ore deposits.png|Iron ore deposits 34 pcs Coal yields Coal. Coal-Coal in the grass.png|Coal in the grass 25 pcs Coal-Coal.png|Coal 30 pcs Coal-Pile of coal.png|Pile of coal 30 pcs Coal-.png|Pile of coal 40, 65, 100, 150 pcs Coal-Snow-covered coal.png|Snow-covered coal 45 pcs Pyrite and gold yields gold. Rock-Pyrite.png|Pyrite 30 pcs Rock-Pyrite deposit.png|Pyrite deposit 20 pcs Rock-Golden mountain 30.png|Golden mountain 30 pcs Rock-Golden mountain 50.png|Golden mountain 50 pcs Rock-Golden mountain 90.png|Golden mountain 90 pcs Other Wild rye.png|Wild rye ?? pcs Wild flax.png|Wild flax ?? pcs Tree-Leadlight tree 1.png|Leadlight tree 50 pcs Tree-Leadlight tree 2.png|Leadlight tree 25 pcs Tree-Leadlight tree 3.png|Leadlight tree 15 pcs Resource-Candy cane.png|Candy cane 15 pcs (Fluffies) Resource-Tasty umbrella.png|Tasty umbrella 15 pcs (Porridge, Fish, Energy Foods) Resource-Fireworks.png|Fireworks 40 pcs (Fluffies) Indigo eyes plural.png|Indigo eyes 5 pcs Resource-Indigo eyes 10.png|Indigo eyes 10 pcs Resource-Indigo eyes 20.png|Indigo eyes 20 pcs Resource-Ice cranberry 15.png|Ice cranberry 15 pcs Resource-Ice cranberry 25.png|Ice cranberry 25 pcs Resource-Ice cranberry 45.png|Ice cranberry 45 pcs Resource-Snow1.png|Snow 5 pcs Resource-Snow2.png|Snow 10 pcs Resource-Snow3.png|Snow 25 pcs Resource-Snow4.png|Snow 40 pcs Resource-Swamp flower 10.png|Swamp flower (closed) 10 pcs Resource-Swamp flower 12.png|Swamp flower 12 pcs Resource-Swamp flower 15.png|Swamp flower 15 pcs Resource-Swamp flower 25.png|Swamp flower 25 pcs Resource-Swamp grass.png|Swamp grass 16 pcs Resource-Swamp bush 10.png|Swamp bush 10 pcs Resource-Swamp bush 15.png|Swamp bush 15 pcs Expedition finds, resource objects and treasures Objects that open upon unloading at Home Station. Resource finds Clay piece.png|Clay piece 5 kg Clay clod.png|Clay clod 15 kg Small piece of coal.png|Small piece of coal 7 kg Medium piece of coal.png|Medium piece of coal 14 kg Large piece of coal.png|Large piece of coal ?? kg Crystallin.png|Crystallin 12 kg Crystallin of luck.png|Crystallin of luck 25 kg Gold-bearing little stone.png|Gold-bearing little stone 5 kg Gold-bearing stone.png|Gold-bearing stone 20 kg Gold-bearing clod.png|Gold-bearing clod 50 kg Bundle of grass.png|Bundle of grass 3 kg Large bundle of grass.png|Large bundle of grass 12 kg Bundle of grass.png|Bundle of swamp grass 5 kg Large bundle of grass.png|Bundle of swamp grass 15 kg Small portion of ore.png|Small portion of ore 5 kg Medium portion of ore.png|Medium portion of ore 15 kg Large portion of ore.png|Large portion of ore 30 kg Bundle of logs.png|Bundle of logs 10 kg Large bundle of logs.png|Large bundle of logs 30 kg Poultry nest 5kg.png|Poultry nest 5 kg Poultry nest 10kg.png|Poultry nest 10 kg Poultry nest 15kg.png|Poultry nest 15 kg Small piece of quartz.png|Small piece of quartz 15 kg Piece of quartz.png|Piece of quartz 45 kg Small stone.png|Small stone 5 kg Medium stone.png|Medium stone 25 kg Large stone.png|Large stone 45 kg Bundle of dried twigs.png|Bundle of dried twigs 5 kg Large bundle of dried twigs.png|Large bundle of dried twigs 15 kg Small ice cube.png|Ice cube 15 kg Medium ice cube.png|Medium ice cube 35 kg Huge ice cube.png|Huge ice cube 80 kg White_coral.png|White coral 25 kg Red_coral.png|Red coral 35 kg Blue_coral.png|Blue coral 45 kg Dragon_tooth.png|Dragon Tooth 50 kg Stange ore find 2.png|Stange Ore 20 kg Stange ore find 1.png|Stange Ore 60 kg Treasure objects Small trove.png|Small trove 3 kg Great trove.png|Great trove 9 kg Large trove.png|Large trove 12 kg Cask.png|Cask 5 kg Barrel.png|Barrel 10 kg Large barrel.png|Large barrel 30 kg Box.png|Box 25 kg Small treasure.png|Small treasure 10 kg Great treasure.png|Great treasure 25 kg Big treasure.png|Big treasure 45 kg Small chest.png|Small chest 7 kg Chest.png|Chest 20 kg Large chest.png|Large chest 50 kg Event resource finds Diamond idol 1.png|Diamond Idol 25 kg Diamond idol 2.png|Diamond Idol 70 kg Rainbow 55kg.png|Rainbow 55 kg Rainbows nest 15kg.png|Rainbow's nest 15 kg Rainbows nest 25kg.png|Rainbow's nest 25 kg Rainbows nest 45kg.png|Rainbow's nest 45 kg Juicy apple.png|Juicy Apple 5 kg Ripe pear.png|Ripe Pear 5 kg Carved_chest.png|Carved chest 60 kg Red giftbox.png|Red giftbox 5 kg Yellow giftbox.png|Yellow giftbox 15 kg Turquoise giftbox.png|Turquoise giftbox 30 kg Pink box.png|Pink box 50 kg Green container.png|Green container 100 kg Christmas gift redwhite.png|(red sphere with white bow) Christmas gift 15 kg Christmas gift grayyellow.png|(grey box with yellow bow) Christmas gift 15 kg Golden chest.png|Golden Chest 60 kg Golden barrel.png|Golden Barrel 40 kg Golden vase.png|Golden Vase 25 kg Yellow leadlight.png|Yellow Leadlight 3 kg Blue leadlight.png|Blue Leadlight 12 kg Red leadlight.png|Red Leadlight 30 kg Black leadlight.png|Black Leadlight 45 kg Category:Content